shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Makren Duvel
Character: Makren Duvel Species: Human Career: Colonist Specializations: Politico, Advocate, Propagandist Player: Jack Q. Early Years Born on the pastoral world of Tiberian V, Makren had an easy life ahead of him. His home-system was rich, its place between the Hydian Way and Corellian Run hyperlanes made it a major trading center, the several industrial hubs and endless fields of crops the planets there contained providing the galaxy with multiple goods. Anyone born there should be considered lucky, even when compared to the comfortable life one would expect in the Core Worlds. However, Makren was even more fortunate, as he was was born a Duvel, a family that had long cornered the running of the local government, and established strong ties to the rest of the Empire (their history intertwining with that of Emperor Palpatine even when he was just a senator). From an early age, Makren was groomed to carry on the long tradition of Duvel governors, administrators, admirals, and Moffs. Never was his childhood blemished with suffering, Makren can not recall if he ever even saw such a thing in his youth. However, once Makren took his first steps into adulthood and saw the galaxy at large for what it was, he was horrified. The peaceful lifestyle he'd seen and grew up with in the Tiberian system was juxtaposed with the Empire's rampant racism, crushing economics, and overall oppressive atmosphere that threatened to suffocate the galaxy. In his naivete, Makren thought he could be a source of change, to right the course of the Empire and help bring the prosperity he experienced in his childhood to all, regardless of race or belief. Unfortunately, his honest attempt to try and bring a fair sense of justice to his home in an era of rebellion was seen as sedition and treason by those who ruled. Ironically, it was his family's connections within the Imperial system that gave Makren ample warning that he was soon to be arrested. While he was hesitant to leave the home he cherished, Makren was left with little choice. Arrest by the Empire and the Duvel family's status meant that he would basically disappear. The family would erase his name until he had a long stay at a "re-education" facility and Makren feared what a place like that would do to his identity. So, he ran, shaming himself with looting one of the Duvel's private estates to fund his exodus. Among the items his took, but did not sell was a vibrorapier, "Meister", which was the Duvels' most precious heirloom. He would keep it as a tool to survive in the wilds of the galaxy's fringe, and to make sure the Duvels would not just erase him from history and move on. He wanted to make sure they could not forget him, so that he might one day make them see reason. After fleeing the Core with covert agents on his tail, Makren found relative safety in Hutt Space, where is talents and social graces eventually got him into Borga the Hutt's entourage. From there, Makren began to learn the finer points of manipulation to bring others to your side, and he worked to learn the skill well. It wasn't long after he became quite proficient at making friends and influencing people that Borga assigned him to become a plant in a rival Hutt group, clan Vermilic. More specifially, he was to work his way into Minalod the Hutt's service, as he was the clan's leader. Makren did so, at least enough to become the clan's Boddah for the Granee Noopa, where he first personally encountered Agents of the Broker. He guided them on their journey through the Hutt's sadistic games and took note of their expertise as they rose to the occasion. After a couple other encounters with the Broker's Agents while they worked to survive in Hutt Space, Makren began to suspect he might be able achieve his true objective with their help. As he began to prepare for his "resignation" from the Hutts, Makren took on the role of the Agent's handler on an assignment of personal interest: solving a succession crisis within a political body that could serve to be a major influence on nearby sectors. Once the Agents had settled the matter in his favor, Makren became convinced that joining them was the correct path. In order to prove his worth, Makren arranged for another job, one that would hopefully show his potential employer and co-workers just what he could bring to the table. While obtaining the Jewel of Yavin turned out to be more of a hassle than he anticipated, Makren did indeed impress the Broker enough to be recruited into the newly-formed Wayright Cell. Career as a Broker Agent Makren endeavored to integrate himself into the Cell rather quickly, working to build up the trust he knew was lacking after being a fixer representing Borga. First, he took on the guise of a posh noble in an attempt to assist Madame Norz in the viper's nest of Corfai. However, while the mission was a success, he risked failure when his brother, Yolan Duvel, arrived as part of Captain COMPNOR's contingent. When the brothers met face-to-face, the skillful disguise Makren wore was the only thing that saved him from being made; though he became more aware that his sword served to weaken his skill as an agent, being far too recognizable. The next major step in his career came when he went to Zygerria to help the new government get on its feet. While he could do nothing to stop the unfortunate events that later unfolded, he did succeed in employing his sword-fighting skills in shaming a "Zygerrian Princess." Then came a moment where Makren's ideology came to be tested after the Agents were captured by COMPNOR. On Cyphar, brother met brother, and Makren came to realize that redeeming the Empire may not be as simple as he thought. After bearing witness to Yolan's cruelty being exercised on his comrades, Makren resigned himself to serving justice on his kin. Meister in hand, Makren slew Yolan. Now, committed to a harder path to achieve his dream, Makren steels himself to further confrontations with House Duvel...